Girlfriend
by elphabachan
Summary: Nick doesn't like Ellis' potential girlfriend. Nick/Ellis smut! Don't like? Don't read.


**A/N: What was supposed to be a cute little drabble turned into smut. Nick just has a mind of his own, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Valve does. I simply play with them.**

Nick knew from the moment he saw her on the bridge that he hated The Girl. He just didn't know he knew it until Ellis began to fawn over her. Just listening to the twerpy mechanic slobber all over himself while she talked to them, it was enough to make Nick sick. He hated how she tossed her ponytail, hated how she seemed to be talking JUST to the kid, hated that red zip-up of hers.

Who wears a red zip-up anyway? Immature college brats, that was who.

So of course, since he hated her, he REALLY hated the fact that they needed her and her band of merry men to get over the bridge.

"So do you think she was into me?" Ellis asked Rochelle as they searched for gas cans to fill the generators. She shook her head, smiling.

"I wasn't really paying attention, sweetie," she said.

"Man, I hope that I get to do somethin' to impress her," Ellis continued, and Nick snorted, taking his irritation out on a zombie that was shambling his way by shooting it between the eyes. "Nice one, Nick!"

"Whatever," he growled, and stormed ahead.

He didn't know why he was so irked. He didn't care when Rochelle batted her big brown eyes at the thug looking guy in the vest, so there was no reason to be mad when Ellis did the same with the Bitch In The Red Sweatshirt. True, he had taken more of a shine to Ellis than the other survivors, but that was just because the young man was so damn innocent. There was no way this kid would argue with him, or fight with him. He'd just take the sarcasm as a compliment. But it wasn't really the fact that Ellis would take his abuse and seem to ask for more. It was because Ellis seemed to actually LIKE him. The same couldn't be said for Coach and Rochelle. Yes, they tolerated him, and they would have his back, just as he'd have theirs. But they didn't like him. Ellis…. Ellis did, and in turn Nick liked him.

God help him, Nick REALLY liked him. And even though he definitely had liked guys in his day, they had never been anything like Ellis.

He scratched his head, his thoughts going back to that one night in the Mall. They had hunkered down in a safe room for the night, Coach and Rochelle were already asleep after the day of fighting and running. But Ellis and Nick were both awake, and the kid was just TALKING and TALKING. They were both sitting on the floor, backs leaning against the wall. Nick had long given up on telling him to be quiet, and Ellis paused in thought.

'What?' Nick had asked, and Ellis had shrugged.

'I don't know…. Just thinkin' about Keith, an' Dave… I just hope they're okay,' he'd replied, sadly. 'They're my best friends in the whole world.'

'If this Keith moron has survived as many things as you say he has, he's probably doing just fine,' Nick had said. He hadn't really believed it, but for once didn't feel like shitting all over someone's hope.

'THAT'S true,' Ellis had laughed, smacking his hand on the floor. 'You worried about your friends and family, Nick?'

'Don't have any to worry about.'

'Aw man, that sucks.'

'Not really,' Nick had snorted. 'That means I don't have to be bothered like the rest of you. I'm fine with that.' Ellis had shrugged, and grinned stupidly again.

'Well, I'll be your friend,' he'd offered. Nick had raised his eyebrows, skeptically. 'Gladly. Cuz everyone needs a friend you know.'

'I've done just fine without them up 'til this point.'

'World's changed. Maybe you don't think you need one, but you will someday,' Ellis had predicted. 'So we'll be bros.'

'How tempting.'

'I'll stick by ya, since no one else did.'

'...Sure.' He'd set his hand down, and it brushed the younger man's in a fleeting manner. And yet in that moment, Nick had felt his heart beat just a little bit faster. Their eyes had met, and held the gaze for a few moments that were both eternal and too short at once. Nick had been tempted, ever so tempted, to just lean in and… what? Yes, he'd made that kind of move on all types of people, men and women, younger and older. But instead of putting the moves on the kid, he had broken the gaze.

'We should probably sleep.'

'Yeah…. Probably.'

And they had, and didn't talk about it again. And now Nick couldn't get it out of his head. That moment was etched in his mind, and he wondered if Ellis ever thought about it too. Of course, if he did, that was over, as he was stumbling over himself for the Girl on the bridge.

Bitch.

"See any gas around here?" Coach asked as Nick opened a door next to the generator.

"Check in the warehouse catwalks, Nick!" the Girl called down to him, trying to be helpful. Oh my GOD, so much FUCK YOU, he thought, and ignored her. "It's the building across the street!"

"Will do, Zoey!" Ellis called, giving her a thumbs up. "C'mon Nick, let's go look in there."

"Fine." So long as it got the kid away from her.

He didn't consider that Ellis' incessant talking would turn from Keith stories to talking about the Girl. So as they looked for gas, he grit his teeth to keep from yelling as Ellis went on and on.

"I bet her hair smells like strawberries," Ellis mused as the entered a small room that was storing multiple cans of gas. "D'ya think that maybe I could fill up the generator with all the gas we find in here? I kinda wanna look good to her, so maybe-?"

"Nope," Nick stated, haughtily. "Not happening."

"Aw come on, Nick! Do you see the competition I have with that biker guy? I bet he's been impressin' her this whole time!"

"Well then he's just gonna have to keep on impressing her because I'm NOT helping you score," Nick spat, bitterly.

"Well now I didn't say anything about scorin'," Ellis said, holding up his hands. "I'd hafta take her on a few dates first-."

"Oh yes, because the night life is SO varied and exciting during the apocalypse," Nick snorted, rolling his eyes. "I'm not helping you get in this girl's pants. In FACT, I'M gonna make a move on her."

"What?" Ellis asked, shocked and appalled.

"You heard me," Nick continued, grabbing two gas cans and shooting that cocky smirk his way. "I'm going to lay it on nice and thick, woo her like she's never been wooed before, fuck her stupid, and never talk to her again. And she will hate me, and she will hate you because you're friends with me."

"Good lord that's cold!" Ellis exclaimed, jaw dropped. "It sounds like you've done that before!"

"Sure have."

"No wonder you don't have any friends," Ellis snapped, gathering up a couple of gas cans. "Man, you're a jerk."

"She's gonna love it too," Nick continued, enjoying the fantasy, not for fantasy's sake but because it was interrupting the non stop chatter about the Girl. She wasn't exactly Nick's type, after all. Well, all types were Nick's type, but….

"Kee-riste," Ellis mumbled, carrying the gas cans ahead. Nick smirked to himself, and followed, carrying his own. "Can't believe you'd burn me like that."

"…Oh come on, kid, it's not like I'm actually gonna do that," Nick admitted, suddenly concerned with hurting Ellis' feelings. Infuriatingly so. "She's not my type."

"Everyone's your type." Sheesh, was he THAT transparent?

"Well she isn't," he insisted, and scoffed at the thought. "She looks like a bitch."

"Aw, no she doesn't! She looks real nice!" Ellis protested. "Just the kinda girl Mom woulda liked me to bring home. Or to take to the lake with an ice cream cone on a nice summer day."

"Jesus, isn't THAT a nice slice of Americana Apple Pie Romance?" Nick smirked, shaking his head and setting down the gas cans. Ellis stopped, realizing that Nick was trailing, and turned around. "So that's what you do on a first date? You take the girl out for ice cream and walk around the lake?"

"Yeah, so?" Ellis asked, resentful that his wooing tactics were being judged.

"Interesting. So what is date number two?" Nick asked, leaning against the concrete brick wall. Ellis set down his gas cans as well and scratched the back of his head, thinking that they should get a move on, but hesitating since the older man was.

"Well…. Probably take her out to the movies," he replied, thinking about it. "That's what I usually did. Then the next date would be a movie AND dinner."

"Oh, you lothario you," Nick mocked, and Ellis fumed. "Tell me something, Overalls, on what date would you drill her into the mattress?"

Ellis' eyes went wide and his cheeks flushed. "That's… That's not your-."

"HAVE you ever drilled a girl into the mattress?" Nick didn't know why he was being so sadistic towards the kid, who hadn't done anything but dare look at someone else. He recognized he was being a bit more cruel than normal, but jealousy was ugly on him. Especially since he was RARELY jealous of anyone, so when he was it made him angry.

"Of course I've-!... Yes, I've had sex before, I'm twenty three for God's sake!" the younger man said, trying to keep his voice even. "NOT that it's any of your business."

"Did you like it?" Nick asked, leaning in closer, stepping forward slowly.

"Sure," Ellis replied, holding his ground as Nick moved in nearer, like a predator. "It was fine."

"Fine?"

"Yeah, fine." There wasn't really any other way to describe it. The times he had gotten to home plate with a girl (though few and far between) were usually fumbling and uncomfortable, in the back seat of a car or on a sofa. Nothing to compare to what Keith and Dave had always boasted over. Ellis had always thought that maybe they had been lying, that maybe sex WASN'T as good as everyone said it was. Well, at least HOPED that sex wasn't that good. He'd hate to think he was missing out on something.

"So you think it could be more than fine with that Girl?" Nick asked, setting a hand on the wall next to Ellis' head and slanting in so he was face to face with the hick. Ellis shrugged, and swallowed.

"Never thought about it like that."

"Uh huh," Nick muttered, breath heavy and warm on Ellis' face. The younger man squirmed, unsure if it was the nearness or the undeniable fact that his pants were getting tighter. That wasn't supposed to happen! "So just what is it about that Girl that has you so enchanted?"

"….. She's the kinda girlfriend I shoulda been with," Ellis replied, softly. Nick moved a hand towards the door, and shut it in a fluid motion, turning the lock.

"But is she the kind you WANT to be with?" he demanded, hips suddenly smacking into Ellis' as he pinned him to the wall. The mechanic gasped a bit, and was going to shove him away… But was strangely unwilling to do so. "I don't like your girlfriend, Ellis."

"…. She ain't my girlfriend, Nick," Ellis replied, firmly, unsure of what to do. On one hand, this was a situation that he had never been in, and he wasn't sure what to think of it. After all, while he'd never paid much heed to 'the gays', as his uncles and cousins referred to them, he knew that those around him had STRONG opinions (even if they weren't around anymore to voice them). Of course, on the other hand, his heart sure was racing, he couldn't deny that.

"I still don't like her."

"…. Well what is it you don't like about her?" Ellis asked, turning up his chin in defiance. Nick ran his tongue across his teeth unconsciously, and Ellis found himself mesmerized in that fleeting moment.

"I don't like her shirt. I don't like her hair. I don't like how she calls me 'Nick' when she doesn't even know me," he listed, arms pressing against the wall and his body barely inches from the mechanic's. "And I REALLY don't like how she has you so interested in her."

"Why d'ya even care?" Ellis asked, though his voice was low and perhaps deliberately temping the older man.

Nick shrugged, calmly. "I just think you could do better."

Ellis furrowed his brow, staring into the steely green eyes, and then cocked an eyebrow as he took a chance. "Oh yeah? Well then prove it."

Nick grinned in triumph. Still got a knack for finding closet cases, he thought, and pressed his body into Ellis', eliciting a poorly hidden gasp from the younger man. He set his hand on the kid's stomach, and brushed it down towards the tied overalls. Ellis merely watched him do it, intrigued and nervous and a little scared of what was coming. Nick tugged the knot a bit, loosening it up, and slipped his hand behind the fabric. The mechanic closed his eyes and bit his lip, exhaling sharply as the con man swept his fingers against his very stiff cock.

"Like that huh?" Nick asked, and brushed it again in a teasing manner. Ellis didn't answer, which caused Nick to stop. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'," Ellis replied, and Nick raised his eyebrows. "I've just….. This is weird, 's all…. Not used to doin' this with… with a guy."

"So you DON'T like it?" Nick asked, brow furrowing. Oh great, cold feet. Why did he have to get cold feet NOW?

"Actually… I DO, an' that's the weird thing."

Nick grinned, his smile both pleased and sly, and swiftly yanked the kid's jeans down from his waist. He gingerly freed the younger from his boxers and curled his fingers around his member. Yeah, he could work with this. Ellis slapped his hands against the wall, no longer trying to hide his moaning as Nick began to slowly stroke it in his palm.

"Oh God," Ellis murmured, letting his head loll against the brick. "They're gonna come lookin' for us-."

"Forget about them," Nick demanded. "They're off doing their own thing, just relax." Ellis nodded, and hissed through his teeth as he winced with pleasure, a pleasure that was almost painful as it spread through his limbs. This man was skilled, there was no question about it, he'd clearly done this before. Ellis wondered just how many men it had been, and didn't know if he was jealous of them, or envious of Nick's personal freedom, or what. He yelped when Nick moved in on his neck, biting down and sucking on his flesh. The girls who had done it before him had never done it with such ferocity, and Ellis liked it better this way. It was authoritative, and was going to be plain as day. It didn't even bother Ellis that he was clearly being branded as property. If anything, he liked it. And he wanted Nick to know just how much he was enjoying it.

Nick pulled his mouth away, chuckling to himself as he felt the dick in his hand stiffen even more. It wasn't until he noticed the kid's hands unbuckling his leather belt that he stopped for a moment. Ellis opened his eyes in a droopy manner at the halt, and their gazes met.

"What's wrong?"

"What are you doing?" the older man asked.

"Returnin' the favor," Ellis replied, unbuttoning the white dress pants and pulling the cloth down from Nick's hips. Nick was surprised that, in the midst of a hand job no less, the kid was concerned with reciprocity. Southern Fucking Gentleman, Nick thought, and was immediately turned on even more.

"Let's see what ya got, Overalls," he said, and took the younger man's cock in his hand once more, starting the ministrations again. Ellis inhaled through his nose sharply, and then followed suit, hoping to prove that he could keep up.

Nick hadn't expected much. After all, since this was the kid's first time with a guy, the con man didn't think he'd really know his way around arousing said gender. So he was surprised with the skill Ellis presented. Yes, it was a bit clumsy, but the movements along his shaft soon had him swallowing down a groan. He tried to concentrate on his own technique, knowing that Ellis was going to orgasm at any time now, and sped up.

"Oh man, Nick," the mechanic panted, and Nick didn't say anything, worried that he would reveal just how much HE was enjoying it too. He never liked giving his lover's that kind of tell. Better they not know what he was thinking, just like in cards.

But when Ellis suddenly yanked their pelvises together, he couldn't help but cry out with pleasure. The proximity was just what they both needed, and it charged them further towards the breaking point. They rutted their cocks against each other, hands now moving to hips and lower backs, gripping and grasping with urgency and longing for release. Nick bucked his hips violently, his desire to come overriding his dignity. Fuck dignity if indignity felt this good.

"Jesus Christ, Overalls, you sure you haven't done this before?" he huffed, and Ellis shook his head, the compliment turning his pleasure up a notch. "Shit, I'm almost there."

"M-me too, I think."

"Let's make sure." He pulled Ellis as close as he could, giving their cocks no room to move but of each other and their abdomens.

Ellis went first, his eyes snapping open as he felt his orgasm tear through him. "NICKOHGODNICK!" he jabbered as he muscles tensed up in waves, and his seed spilled across their stomachs, the climax feeling so damn wonderful. He gasped for air, head swimming and mind thinking incoherently. All he could piece together in his brain was 'it can be this good'.

Nick was still smacking into the kid's hips, so close and yet not quite able to get there now that Ellis had come. The con man silently cursed as the kid slumped against the wall, thinking that he was just going to have to rub one out for himself. But then Ellis straightened up again, and took Nick's dick in his hand, fondling it once more as he yanked the older man against him. He was never the type to not finish what he started. Nick seized up, the movement getting him there, and he moaned loudly as he released into the younger man's palm. Ellis hid a grimace, as he found it unexpected and a bit gross. But at the same time he held a sense of pride as he saw the much more experienced and restrained Nick gulp for air. Not bad for a rookie.

Nick leaned into the wall with his elbows, and snickered as he caught his breath. Ellis wiped his hand off on his jeans, and chuckled to himself as well.

"Fucking A, kid," the older man breathed. "I didn't expect THAT to happen."

"Ya think YOU didn't?" Ellis replied, drawing an arm across his sweat glazed forehead. "My God…" Nick nodded, and then their gazes met again. And he surprised both of them by leaning in and planting a tender kiss on Ellis' lips. The kid always thought that the kiss was supposed to come first, but maybe it worked differently for Northern Gamblers with commitment problems. He barely had time to return it before Nick pulled away and wiped his stomach off on his already stained coat, leaving Ellis to pull up his own pants and grin with post-coital satisfaction.

"Alright, let's get this gas to the generator," Nick said as he re-buckled his pants, back to business now that he had literally gotten a feel for how the kid saw him, the Girl on the Bridge not even an afterthought now. "Sooner we do, the sooner we get to New Orleans."

"…. Hey Nick?" Ellis asked as he lifted his own gas cans.

"Yeah?"

"….. So are we ever gonna do that again?" he asked, trying to be nonchalant about it. Nick smirked, and unlocked the door.

"Oh we're gonna do more than that as soon as I get you alone again," he replied, haughtily, and opened the door, charging forward. Ellis grinned, and followed him.

* * *

Zoey, Louis, and Francis watched the stock car drive off, all waving after them and hoping that the other survivors would be okay.

"I still think we should have asked that girl to stick with us," Francis muttered, and Zoey snorted.

"I think she'd get sick of your shit, Francis," she stated.

"Well I wouldn't have minded them staying with us," Louis said, cheerily despite the pain his wound was still inflicting. "And besides, Zoey, that kid with the hat seemed really taken with you."

"Yeah right Louis," she laughed, shaking her head. "Anyone could see that he and that guy in the suit had something going on. I could tell the moment I laid eyes on them. Pretty obvious."

"I think you were reading a bit too much into it," Francis scoffed, but Zoey smiled, knowingly.

"Sometimes you just know," she stated, secure with her interpretation.


End file.
